How Do I Propose?
by xxVocaloidxx
Summary: How does Germany propose to Italy?


How Do I Propose?

GerIta fanfiction

Start

Germany sighed as he looked down at his phone. This is it…the day he will propose to Italy. He wants to do it as simple as possible; not as extravagant as America's proposal to England yet not as casual as his brother Prussia did to Canada.

(Although, he knew that his brother did take Canada to a date out to say sorry for that rather casual proposal of his which Canada quickly accepted since he knew how awkward his brother is to emotions.)

Simple yet also memorable, that everytime Italy will look at his ring, he will remember that moment when he gave him it.

But, the truth is, he had no idea how to do that. He is a man with few words and just quickly follows orders so, emotions are kind of new to him. It was when actually Italy started to befriend him when he felt true emotions. Not that he is not feeling anything before, no that's not what he meant, the feeling of camaraderie, love and fun is what he is talking about.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little brother. Hello there, Ludwig!" He turned around and saw his brother walking towards him. He groaned, irritated that he appeared at this kind of time. This is the time of crisis for him.

"Bruder, what do you want?" He asked, irritation clearly heard in his voice. Prussia raised him up, an action stating that he isn't going to do anything to him…much.

"Nothing, I just saw you here looking all worried and slightly scared. That is not a normal for me to see in you." Yeah, he thought that too. But, many unexpected things do happen if you fall in love.

"So…what's your problem?" He sighed and walked towards a café. He sat down on one of the chairs. Prussia followed him and did the same. A waitress quickly went towards them.

"Good afternoon, may I take your orders?" The girl asked as she readied her pen and paper. Prussia and Germany opened the menu and quickly decided on their food.

"I would have a strawberry shake, please." Prussia said, "And a coffee flavored shake for him, too." The girl nodded and left with their orders.

"So…"

"I, uhhh… willproposetoItaly!" Germany quickly said, looking away, a blush starting to form on his face. Shocked on his little brother's actions, he waved his hand on his face.

"I don't really understand. Can you repeat it again?" Prussia asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Germany continued on looking away from him out of embarrassment.

"I will propose to Italy…" When he said that, a stunned silence soon followed. Prussia looked at him in surprise, his mouth hanging open and wide. He looked frozen.

"Your orders are here, sirs. *Yawn* thank you for waiting, enjoy your food." That broke them out of their stunned (and apparently also awkward) silence.

"So, uhh, are you serious about this?" A hard glare from his brother is an enough answer for him.

"What do you think? Of course I am! And you should know that by how he was literally living in my house on WW2." Prussia nodded in agreement and sighed. His little brother is growing and he is (even though not physically) growing old. He is thankful that he can see his brother being married. Tears started to form in his eyes as realization hit him. His brother has grown up and he is going to be married.

"Waaahh! My little brother is going to get married!" By how loud Prussia said that, everyone around them looked at the two of them. They all heard what he said.

"Wow, congratulations. I hope you have a good marriage."

"Congratulations on being engaged."

"Can I be invited to your marriage?"

Then, he noticed a man with long blonde hair standing in the back of the crowd. He quickly moved away from the people, leaving his brother be interrogated by them, and go towards that familiar man.

"So, I heard that you're going to get married. Why didn't you say so? You know that will break Italy's heart." It really is France. Why the heck is he in here at this kind of time? He sighed and stared at the personification of France.

"Italy will not be broken hearted because he is the bride." He said looking coldly at France for even accusing him on leaving his Italy. France chuckled a bit.

"So, where is the bride?"

"The truth is…I hadn't propose to him all because I don't know how to." France stared at him blankly as if mocking his lack of experience in romance, which is pretty much the truth.

"Well, will you help me or not?" Germany asked. France nodded and brought out a rose.

"My first advice is to charm him. Make him stare into your eyes, then speak sweet nothings to his ears." He kissed the rose and gave it to a random who passed by. Said woman accepted the rose and blushed.

"Then, slowly lead him towards the most romantic spot that you know…" France, then, took the woman's hand and kissed it lightly.

"After that, you can take him to your roo-" A punch was all he got from Germany. A madly blushing Germany. The woman squeaked in embarrassment and quickly left the scene.

"Stupid France! I want him to marry me, not just carry him to my bed!"

"Yes! What he is doing is wrong! You need to learn from the hero!" He sighed tiredly at the events happening today. He, also, noticed that he is sighing more today. He looked at the source of the voice and saw America, the self-proclaimed hero of the world.

"You need to hire air forces and give your date a show! Then, order the army to dance to your beat." He did weird motions that he calls dancing. Then, he brought out a microphone.

" **Then wait for the fireworks to start. And when it started, boom! PROPOSE!** " He then showed a picture of the air forces forming a WILL YOU MARRY ME? Word in the air and another picture showed America proposing to England on his knees.

"Uhhh, no thanks. I want it to be as simple as possible." He moved away from the enthusiastic country.

"Aaahh, Germany! I heard from Prussia that you don't know how to propose to Italy so I went here to give you an advice." A smiling Russia is never a good sign. All of them heard how Russia proposed to China.

"I simply kidnapped China and took him to my basement." The very thought of being kidnapped by this guy made him shiver in fear. Poor China…it sure is a relief that Russia changed because of him. He became more…controlled and less creepy.

(But still scary.)

"Then, I removed his blindfolds and asked him, "will you marry me?" he quickly said yes!" Of course anyone would say yes just to save their life! He smiled forcibly and waved at Russia.

"Aaahhh no thanks too. I want it to be as sweet as possible." Thankfully, Russia didn't notice how he said that his method of proposing is not sweet. He just smiled and accepted the answer.

"Now, will anyone give me a straight answer?!" He shouted in frustration as he left the group of men who tried to give him advice. All of them are worthless. Well, not actually but it wasn't really his thing.

So…what is his thing?

"Hello Germany." He looked at the girl in front of him. It was Hungary and she is with Austria. He smiled at the two and greeted them the same.

"I heard that you are having a problem with proposing to Italy. So, why not just do the usual and bend on one knee and ask him?" It was Austria who said that. He got a bump on the head from Hungary as his answer angered her.

"Hahaha, just ignore him. That's what he did to me. Anyway, my only advice to you is," she dramatically paused, which made Germany more curious," just be yourself. Italy loves you for who you are and he is practically attached to you and your personality. Give him a speech about how you feel about him and drop the question of will you marry me at the end of it."

He nodded and saw Hungary as his savior and angel.

"Also, here." Hungary gave him a bouquet.

"Where did this come from, Mrs. Hungary?" Then, he saw their shop, Music and Garden. He smiled and thankfully bowed at the two, even though Austria didn't do anything. It's just for respect.

"Well, bye and good luck Germany! Italy is in the park! He is waiting for you!" Shoot! He is late for their date! He quickly ran towards the park and rushed.

-At the Park-

Italy is humming happily as he waited for his lover. He is quite excited today because…he actually don't know. He felt something good will happen today and his intuition is never wrong. Besides…

He felt it in his curl.

"Italy!" He turned towards the voice and saw his boyfriend sweating slightly, a sign that he is rushing to get to him quickly. He smiled and waved.

"Doitsu~ I'm here!" When his boyfriend is in his place, it was breathing hard. And he looked tense for some reason. He scrunched up his face, he doesn't want to see him like this.

"Is there a problem, Doitsu?" As quickly as he said that, Germany reached for his hands and held in a firm yet gentle way. His eyes widen in shock as he saw how serious his lover is right now. What's happening?

"Italy, we've known each other for a very long time. I-I love you and I know you love me too. Right here and right now, I want to tell you that I will be very loyal to you, I will serve you, I will take care of you, I will love you with all my heart. I will never leave you and if we ever had a fight, I will always be the one to make us up. Forget about our past, let us make new memories in the future. Peaceful memories with us being together in hardships and problems." Italy was speechless.

Unknown to the two of them, they have audiences in the back. All of them are hiding, some are comparing their own proposals to Germany's and some are taking notes on proposal (Spain will truly try his hardest on making Romano say yes.)

"Why am I saying all of this? This is only half of the promises that I will do for you in the future." He then gave the flower to Italy and kissed Italy's hand. Said Italian looked stunned at what is happening in front of him yet he also felt the joy bubble in his chest.

"Italy, I love you…" He then bend on one knee and brought out a dark box. He opened it and there is a ring that is specially made for him. At first, it looks like a simple golden ring but if you read the inscriptions on it, you will see a message.

 _Ich liebe dich, Italy._

"Will you marry me?"

Italy felt that he would explode in happiness at that time.

"Yes! Oh my! Yes!" He jumped towards Germany and hugged him. Then, when the two of them stood up, the two of them kissed. A passionate kiss that is like none other.

This will be the start of their forever.

"That is what I'm talking about! That's my little brother there!" Claps soon followed the shout. The two turned around and saw their friends smiling and happily congratulating them at their engagement. The two looked at each other before smiling a true serene smile at them.

Truly, true love can make something simple so sweet and memorable.

"See everyone, that is a simple proposal with so much feelings. You don't need to do anything, just confess your undying love. Also, just be yourself. For people that truly cares for you are the people who accepts you for who you are." Wise words from Mrs. Hungary. Wise words…


End file.
